There are conventional analyzers which clean the containers that have held samples (for example, refer to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0126536).
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0126536 discloses an analyzer provided with a cleaning device which includes an suctioning nozzle for suctioning liquid in a cuvette, and a supplying nozzle for supplying cleaning liquid into a cuvette, wherein the cross sectional areas of the suctioning nozzle and the supplying nozzle are greater than the cross sectional area of the internal diameter. In this analyzer, when the suctioning nozzle and the supplying nozzle are inserted in a cuvette, the sum of the volume of the submerged part of the supplying nozzle and the volume of the submerged part of the suctioning nozzle is greater than the volume of the liquid within the cuvette, hence, reducing the amount of cleaning liquid required for cleaning.